Disney: Four Weddings
by SebastianSohmaMichaelis
Summary: Four of your favorite Disney princesses are getting married and they are competing to see who's wedding is the Up for grabs is a dream Who's wedding will take the prize? Find out after Four Weddings


Four Weddings

Disney

Me: Four brides will attend each other's weddings to see which one is the best. The winner will recieve a honeymoon at a surprise destination. Which bride will see her groom step out of the winner's limo? Find out after Four Weddings.

Me: Meet bride number one.

Belle: My name is Belle and I am a book keeper.

Me: Belle's royal wedding will be held at her fiancee Prince Adam's castle.

Belle: We thought it would be appropriate to get married in the castle where our love sparked.

Prince Adam: Belle was the one who came up with it because I usually don't come up with anything.

Belle: That's okay, you don't have to.

Me: Bride number two is a double royal event

Aurora: Hello there. My name is Princess Aurora or Briar Rose, which ever you prefer.

Me: Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip will host their wedding in King Stephen's castle.

Aurora: I hope that my guests will appreciate my father's castle and have a wonderful time.

Me: Meet Bride number three.

Mulan: I am Fa Mulan, the hero of China.

Me: Mulan will be marrying General Lee Shang.

Mulan: We're putting a lot of our Chinease culture into our wedding and we hope that our guests will enjoy it.

Me: And last but not least, bride number four.

Jasmine: I'm Princess Jasmine of Agraba.

Me: She and fiancee Aladdin are holding their wedding at the Saltan's palace.

Aladdin: It took us a while to get to this big day but we're finally here.

Jasmine: It's going to be magical.

Me: They'll be awarding each big day with an overall experience score out of ten. And later they will be ranking the weddings, either first, second, or third for the remaining catergories: venue, dress, and food. The bride with the most points wins a fabulous dream honeymoon.

Jasmine: I'm ready for this.

Me: First up we have Princess Jasmine's Arabian Night Wedding. Guests are escorted to the main ballroom for the ceremony. The guest brides arrive.

Belle: This is beautiful. Look at this detail.

Mulan: It is. It's very beautiful.

Belle: I must say, they made it look like a wedding chapel.

Aurora: I agree.

*Guests are seated in white ribboned decorated chairs. The aisle was painted in white, white birds fluttered. Aladdin stood at the alter as wide, golden doors open to reveal Jasmine. Her A-line dress had long, silk sleeves and her veil reached the floor. Her golden neckline shined under the light.*

Aurora: Wow. She's a vision.

*Jasmine walks down the aisle, with white lilies in her hand.*

Saltan: Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join Princess Jasmine and Aladdin in the bonds of holy matromony. Do you Princess Jasmine take Aladdin to be your lawfully wedded husband? For as long as you both shall live?

Jasmine: I do.

Saltan: And do you Aladdin take Princess Jasmine to be your lawfully wedded wife? For as long as you both shall live?

Aladdin: I do.

Mulan: They are so sweet.

Saltan: I now pronounce you husband and wife. Aladdin, you may now kiss your bride.

*Aladdin lifts Jasmine's veil and kisses her*

Belle: *to the camera* I really loved Jasmine's dress. It was perfect for her. It fit her figure very well and she looked like a princess.

Me: Guests are then ushered into the Saltan's throne room for the reception.

Mulan: Wow. Look...at...this place.

Aurora; They put a lot of work into this. This place is beautiful.

Aurora: *to the camera* I really loved Jasmine's venue. It was extremely gorgeous and nicely decorated.

Belle: It's decorated all the same. *to the camera* I'm usually a fan of consistency but not in decorating.

Me: Guests are served a choice of chicken or salmon with mashed potatoes and green beans for dinner.

Mulan: How is your salmon Aurora?

Aurora: Very good. But...it's a little cold in the middle. *to the camera* I didn't appreciate slightly uncooked salmon.

Belle: The chicken is nice. It's really crispy and flaky and I really like that.

Mulan: I like my chicken. It's very tasty.

DJ: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the dancefloor, Princess Jasmine and Prince Aladdin.

*everyone claps their applause and they begin their first dance*

Belle: I like the way her veil flows over her dress.

Mulan: Yeah, it's really pretty. *to the camera* I thought that Jasmine's dress was very...plain compared to something she could have gotten. It was too simple.

*Aladdin stops spinning after the song ends and whistles. Carpet flies into the room and he and Jasmine hop aboard. They fly into the night, cuddling close together*

Aurora: *to the camera* They left their own reception? Without telling anybody or saying goodbye? Like...who does that?

Jasmine: Usually I'm not one to leave the party early but...Carpet likes to fly so we just go along for the ride. But, it's our wedding day and we couldn't be happier.

Me: Will Carpet whisk them away to a dream honeymoon? The judges scores for dress, venue, and food will be revealed later. For now, the judges only reveal their scores for overall experience.

Mulan: I give Jasmine's wedding a 6 out of 10. I liked her venue but I felt that her dress didn't scream royalty. And the food could've been cooked longer.

Aurora: I give Jasmine's wedding a 5 out of 10. Her dress was elegant and beautiful but I didn't like that she left the reception without saying anything to her guests. And I didn't like that everything was decorated the same.

Belle: I give Jasmine's wedding a 4 out of 10. The venue was very nice and big enough for her guests but the food could've been better and she left the reception.

Me: Aurora is the next lovely bride to tie the knot with her Prince.

Aurora: I just know in my heart that this day is going to just the way we planned it.

Me: Guest brides arrive at King Stephen's castle.

Belle: Can somebody answer me why Aurora's wedding is at her father's caslte instead theirs?

Jasmine: That's where she ended up when she fell under that sleeping curse. Phillip discovered that Briar Rose was Aurora and fell in love with her here. At least that's what she told me.

Mulan: Well, if everybody is having their weddings where they realized they loved each other, I'm sorry to say that I can't do that.

Belle: Why?

Mulan: Shang and I met on the battle field. It's not exactly a wedding venue.

Jasmine: *to the camera* Why was Mulan talking about her wedding? We were trying to focus on Aurora? And I thought that she and Mulan were like...best friends.

Jasmine: Well, let's go in already.

*The guests walk into the throne room; the thrones had been moved to the floor and the stage was set up with the altar*

Belle: Her parents are going to sit with everyone else? I didn't expect that. *to the camera* That was really nice of them.

Mulan: Look how plain the altar is. There aren't any decorations or anything.

Jasmine: Yeah, I noticed that too.

Mulan: *to the camera* There was not one single decoration. I mean, let's just pretend this is an arranged marriage and we're here against our will. Why decorate the place where we are vowing to love each other forever.

*The guests stand as the trumpets sounded the arrival of the bride. The guest brides try to discretely cover their ears*

Belle: Are the trumpets really necessary?

Mulan: They are if you're a princess aparently. *to the camera* I just thought that the trumpet calls were too much.

*Aurora makes it to the altar. Phillip takes her hands and they look into each other's eyes*

Jasmine: They look in love.

Belle: They sure do.

King Stephen: My loyal subjects. You have been summoned to the castle today to witness the marriage of Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora. Prince Phillip, do you promise to love Princess Aurora? To hold her, be there for her, protect her, for as long as you both shall live?

Phillip: *smiles* I do.

King Stephen: Princess Aurora, do you promise to love Prince Phillip? To hold him, be there for him, comfort him, for as long as you both shall live?

Aurora: I do.

Belle: *to the camera* What was with King Stephen? I don't understand why he was so...strict with this marriage.

Mulan: *to the camera* Those were the weirdest vows I've ever heard.

King Stephen: As the King, I now prounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.

*Phillip gently grabs Aurora's arms and pulls her to his lips*

Me: Guests are then moved to the ballroom for the reception

Belle: Wow!

*The ballroom was decorated in pink and blue ribbons, centerpieces made of pink and blue flowers. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather floated and glided around the room, flicking their magic wands, changing everything to pink and blue*

Jasmine: This is amazing.

*Guests are seated at tables marked with pink cards for woman and blue cards for men.*

Me: Guests are served roast pig or turkey for dinner.

Belle: Pig?

Mulan: Well...it's something different.

Jasmine: I'm not too sure how I feel about this.

DJ: For the first time ladies and gentlemen, I'm please to introduce King Phillip and Queen Aurora.

*Phillip pulls Aurora in for their first dance*

Belle: They chose a waltz for their first dance. That's really nice.

Mulan: Yeah, it is.

*Aurora's dress was an A-line dress, with the sleeves just off her shoulders. The neckline had a white satin ribbon surrounding it. The rest of the dress flowed naturally to the floor*

Jasmine: Her dress is really pretty.

Belle: Now that I'm thinking about it? Doesn't she have a pink dress like it?

Mulan: No, it was blue.

Belle: No it was pink.

Mulan: Blue.

Belle: Pink.

Jasmine: Oh well, I guess she has a dress in both of those colors. *to the camera* Brides fighting over the color of a dress...irony.

*Aurora and Phillip begin to sing together, in front of the entire kingdom*

Belle: Wow!

Mulan: I never thought of that.

Belle: That's so romantic!

Jasmine: Aladdin did that too.

Mulan: *to the camera* Yeah but you left so we didn't get to hear it.

Me: Will Aurora sing her way to the front? The judge's scores for dress, venue, and food will be revealed later. For now, the judges only reveal their scores for overall experience.

Mulan: I give Aurora's wedding a 4 out of 10. There were some aspects of her wedding that I enjoyed but I just didn't like that her ceremony space was as plain as her dress.

Belle: I give Aurora's wedding a 4 out of 10. I liked that they sang together but their ceremony was really...unusual.

Jasmine: I give Aurora's wedding a 5 out of 10. I felt that her wedding was just about them getting married and that it wasn't that big of deal. I didn't feel the love.

Me: Next up, we have Belle. Her wedding takes place in the ballroom of Prince Adam's castle.

Aurora: I'm so excited. Doesn't she have enchanted furniture.

Mulan: Not since Prince Adam turned human again.

Aurora: Oh darn. I was hoping that I could have that experience.

Jasmine: Hurry, let's go in!

*Guests are escorted to the ballroom upstairs where they find the altar, the DJ station, and the tables for dinner*

Mulan: We don't have to move rooms? *to the camera* Why didn't I think of that?

Jasmine: I don't know. Unless the chairs are comfortable, I'm not sure how I feel about this.

*The ceremony begins and Belle walks into the room, right down the middle of the tables. Prince Adam appears out of the curtain behind the altar*

Mulan: I love Belle's dress. *to the camera* It was a traditional princess ball gown. I loved the silver tiarra that held her veil. It was very pretty.

Minister: Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today. To bear witness to the union of Prince Adam and Belle. Adam, will you please read your vows.

Mulan: They wrote their own vows.

Adam: Before you, I was cruel and selfish. Then, on top of that, I was a beast. You finally came to my castle and you touched my heart. I promise to love you, treasure you, honor you, and be by your side for all time.

Minsiter: Belle, you may read your vows.

Belle: Adam, for the longest time, I only knew you as the Beast. But, now that I broke the spell on your heart, I want you to take my heart. I want to pledge my endless love to you today in front of the people that matter to us the most.

Jasmine: That was beautiful.

Minister: And now...Prince Adam, do you take Belle to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Prince Adam: Yes. I do.

Minister: And do you Belle take Prince Adam to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Belle: I do.

Minister: With the power vested in me, I now prounounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.

*Adam lifts her veil and they kiss*

Aurora: That was a beautiful ceremony.

Mulan: Well, I guess we stay put and order what we want for dinner.

Me: Guests are served chicken parmeasan, fillet minion, or salmon.

Jasmine: The chicken parmeasan is really tasty.

Mulan: This food is excellant. *to the camera* I would've eaten three more plates, if I didn't have to make room for dessert. *giggles*

Aurora: *to the camera* Belle's food was delicious.

DJ: Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first dance and the first time, Prince Adam and Princess Belle.

*the audience applaudes. Mrs. Potts takes the stage in front of a microphone. She begins to sing "Beauty and the Beast" while Belle and Adam dance*

Aurora: Live music? That is so cute.

Mulan: That is really sweet. That is their song and their dance.

Jasmine: The same old song and dance. Retro but adorable.

Belle: All in all, the night went very well.

Adam: It went perfect.

Me: Did Belle dance her way to the front? The judges scores for dress, venue, and food will be revealed later. For now, the judges only reveal their scores for overall experience.

Aurora: I give Belle's wedding a 7 out of 10. I really loved my food and her dress but I didn't like that she had everything in one room.

Mulan: I give Belle's wedding an 8 out of 10. I felt that she put a lot of work and heart into her wedding. I didn't like the band that she had though. They didn't get me dancing.

Jasmine: I give Belle's wedding an 8 out of 10. I didn't like that she had everything in one room. The food was excellent though.

Me: Last on the line up is Mulan. She will be having her wedding at the Emperor's palace.

Aurora: Wow! A wedding at the Emperor's house.

Jasmine: It's the same thing as you having yours at your father's castle.

Belle: Let's just go in.

*Guests stand in the streets and stare up at the balcony where Shang is waiting anxiously for Mulan*

Belle: Can anybody see anything?

Jasmine: No, I can't see Mulan's dress.

Aurora: *to the camera* I was disappointed that I couldn't see anything.

Emperor: We gather here today to unite General Lee Shang and Fa Mulan. Shang, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold. In sickness and in heatlh, for richer or for poor, for as long as you both shall live?

Shang: I do.

Emperor: Fa Mulan, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold. In sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, for as long as you both shall live?

Mulan: I do.

Emperor: As Emperor, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.

*Shang kisses Mulan and the entire crowd errupts into applause and cheers*

Belle: Wow. It is really loud!

Jasmine: *to the camera* The entrie city was there. How were we going to see anything?

*Guests are then lead into the palace to the ballroom for the reception. Mulan has Chinease lanterns everywhere, along with dragons. Her place settings were red with yellow cherry blossom embroidery*

Aurora: At least the whole city wasn't invited to the reception.

Jasmine: Now we can actually see her dress.

*Mulan's dress was a white geisha and she had a white flower comb in her hair. She had cherry blossoms embroidered into her dress at the hem and in the body of her dress she had hers and Shang's names in chinease*

Aurora: Her dress is really pretty.

Belle: She had their names etched into it.

Jasmine: That's a really nice touch.

Me: Guests are served chicken and rice with steamed vegetables.

Belle: What are these?

Jasmine: Rice balls. They're really good.

Belle: *takes a bite* They are really good.

Aurora: Everything is really good.

Belle: I'll say. I'm really impressed.

DJ: Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. General Lee Shang.

*audience bursts into applause and Mulan and Shang dance for the first time*

Jasmine: I really like the song they chose.

Aurora: Yeah. It is very nice.

Mulan: The ceremony was exactly what Shang and I wanted. It was the best day.

Me: Did Mulan win the hearts of the judges? The judges scores for dress, venue, and food will be revealed later. For now, the judges only reveal their scores for overall experience.

Aurora: I give Mulan's a 7 out of 10. I thought that her space was big enough for her guests but I didn't like that we had to stand in the city with everyone else.

Belle: I give Mulan's wedding a 6 out of 10. She did put a lot of her culture into it but I hated that we couldn't see her.

Jasmine: I give Mulan's wedding a 7 out of 10. I liked all of the work she put into it but I didn't like the noise level in the city streets. I also like to see the ceremony as it happens so...I didn't care for the view.

Me: Each bride is sure that her wedding will be number one. But only one will win the honeymoon of their dreams. To prevent one bride from low scoring the other brides to improve her own chances, the brides must rank the weddings in first, second, and third in the remaining categories; venue, dress, and food. The rankings are converted into points out of thirty in each remaining category and then added to existing scores. Each bride now has a total score out of 120. The brides gather once more to see who's wedding takes the prize. Which wedding will take home the prize. The winning groom is on his way; he will present the envelope containing the mystery destination to one of these lucky brides.

Mulan: To four beautiful weddings.

All four brides: Cheers!

Jasmine: Belle, your food was good. I can still feel it in my belly.

Belle: (laughs) Thank you very much. I did like your dress.

Jasmine: Thank you.

Aurora: Mulan, I really liked your dress. Did you really have yours and Shang's names etched into it?

Mulan: Yeah. I had it special orderd.

Aurora: It was really romantic.

Belle: I hear the limo.

*The limo rounds the corner and each bride clings to each other as Adam steps out*

Belle: OH MY GOSH!

*Belle runs and hugs Adam*

Me: In the end, Belle took this competition. Judges were really impressed by her. She finishes with an incredible 101 points.

Dress: 26

Food: 26

Venue: 26

Experience: 23

In second place, we have Jasmin. The judges were really impressed with her stunning golden laced dress. She finishes with a strong 75 points.

Dress: 26

Food: 12

Venue: 22

Experience: 15

In third, is Mulan. The judges loved her Chinease food and dress. She finishes with 73 points.

Dress: 19

Food: 19

Venue: 15

Experience: 20

And last but not least, Aurora. She finishes with a strong 50 points.

Dress: 12

Food: 9

Venue: 16

Experience: 13

Mulan: In the end, I knew it would be Belle. She was fierce competiton.

Aurora: I was dissappointed. I wanted to win the honeymoon but...I just didn't.

Jasmine: So where are you going?

Belle: *reads the card* Congratulations. Pack your bags for an exciting trip to Los Angeles, California. Enjoy beach side service and surf lessons.

Mulan: LA? Maybe it's a good thing I'm not going.

Limo driver: Congratulations your highness.

Belle and Adam: Thank you.

Adam: We did it sweetheart.

Belle: Yes we did. *Belle kisses Adam*


End file.
